Coffee
by LibbyAnn13
Summary: All of a sudden Hermione can't get enough Coffee...why? read to find out. PG for kissing.


Disclaimer: Anything related to the Harry Potter Series is not mine. It you like it the plot is, if not than it isn't...he he he.  
  
A/N: I was just sitting here reading fanfiction minding my own business when I realized that my coffee was gone. So I got up and got a new cup and started to recite (as I often do) a fanfiction which I thought was kinda good so I decided to post it and see what ya'll think.  
  
Coffee.  
  
Many people have asked me why all of a sudden I love coffee. They all knew that I hated the stuff. Whenever they ask me I just smile and shrug. But I know why I love it so much now. One incident changed my entire view on the drink. That's funny isn't it. That one minute you could despise something and another you love it and have it all the time. Let me tell you what happened.  
  
It was in my 7th year right around Christmas time. In fact 3 weeks before Christmas. The 7th years got off 2 weeks before everyone else as a treat that year and Ron decided to go to meet his Ravenclaw girlfriend Sally-Anne Perks' (see HPSS/PS Ch 7 sorted right before Harry doesn't say what house so I'm putting her in Ravenclaw) parents which left Harry and I alone. We decided we wanted to do something or go somewhere. We would've spent the holiday at my house but my parents went to Venice for a business trip and Harry's relatives...well, you know what THEIR like. So we decided to go on a little trip of our own.  
  
We set it up with Dumbledore who got us plane tickets and a room in a Wizarding Hotel in New York City. We were extremely grateful and Harry told him that he would pay him back but Dumbledore waved it off saying that there was no need.  
  
We arrived in New York the 2 days later with the flight being delayed and the train ride. We got to the hotel finding they booked the wrong room for us...The Honeymoon suite. But we made the best of it. We decided we could share the bed. We were 17 and could act as adults...only now I understand that that statement could be taken in a whole different light.  
  
We stayed in the hotel the first 2 days just wandering around, swimming in the pool, and eating in the restaurant. The third day we decided to go for a walk. So we made sure to bundle up as well as we could in muggle clothes and left the hotel. We walked all around Muggle New York till we came to a quant little coffee house. Harry asked if we could stop in, get a cup of coffee, I said ok but I didn't like the idea. He got regular coffee and I got a cup of Hot Chocolate. We drank those and sat in the coffee house for over an hour when we decided to leave. Harry got himself another Coffee to- go and we left.  
  
As we were walking and talking Harry drank his coffee. Just as he finished and threw his cup away I opened my mouth and for some reason said "Thank you." He looked quizzically at me and asked what I was thankful for. I said, "You've been the best. For almost seven years you've been my friend, saved my life more than once not to mention the world and you still have time to just sit and talk. Thank you for being my friend. Truth be told you and Ron were my first actual friends." I kinda blushed because I didn't mean for that last bit to come out and I didn't know how he was going to react. He stopped walking and turned to look at me. "Thank YOU," he said. It was my turn to be confused. "Thank you for being MY friend. You've saved my life to you know. Thank you for being intelligent and understanding. There's only one thing that I don't like about you." I was shocked and a little hurt but I tried not to let it show. "Oh yea," I challenged, "what's that?" He smirked and moved a little closer to me. "I don't like the fact that whenever I'm with you I can't help but feel..." he drifted of for a second as if trying to put it the right way, "...more than I should as a friend." Well, this time I couldn't hide my shock, "Yea," I said a little shaky, "how much more?" I knew that sounded stupid but he closed what little space we had between us and said, "This much." and kissed me. I was surprised but closed my eyes enjoyed it. When his tongue touched my lips I lost all conscious thought. We stood there and kissed in the middle of a New York Sidewalk. I could taste the coffee on his tongue and suddenly realized that I would love that taste forever. After we finally parted we silently walked back to the Hotel hand in hand.  
  
I'm writing this story 5 years later because it is 7 in the morning and in 6 hours I'm going to be married. I want to remember that my husband was my first forever. Although, to the day I die, only Harry and I will know why I love coffee so much.  
  
A/N sorry for the sucky kissing scene, can't write something well that I've never done.... 


End file.
